epicmovietimefandomcom-20200215-history
Mean Teacher Tragedy
The Mean Teacher Tragedy was an unusually gruesome historical event that had occurred in the northeastern United States on June 22, 2006. It all started in the town of Dracut, Massachusetts when Kevin Santos (a then 12-year-old boy and a then sixth grader from Englesby Intermediate School) was at the school for the last day before summer break. Meanwhile, a colony of homicidal human-like creatures called "mean teachers" (who are identified to have preyed on random schools across the U.S. and slaughter any human being by placing their mouthes onto the back of the victim's head and making their way into their brain by biting off a chunk of the back of the head) had been tormenting the front of the school mysteriously for the past six months ever since they arose from underground and out of a hole in the Middie's Football Field. And they decided to end the ongoing school year by planning their biggest attack yet, and that was by killing every single person inside the school. What led the mean teachers to killing every single person in the school was revenge for their "original attack" on the school. That original attack was on May 20, 1999 when the mean teachers had first attacked the school (which at the time was called Englesby Junior High School). About 50 to 60 people were gruesomely murdered by the mean teachers that fateful day, but after hours of tragic moments, most of the mean teachers were gunned down by local cops and some F.B.I. agents on the scene. The rest of the mean teachers were chased out and took refuge back into the underground where the mean teachers lived. This odd but true story was featured on some of the local media, and was even mentioned on the TV show "Ripley's Believe It or Not". After the mean teachers had entered the school, the trouble began. When Kevin Santos first spotted a mean teacher inside his classroom that he was in, he knew that he had to take action as quickly as possible. Witness claim that Kevin got out of his seat, pulled out a GLOCK 43 from his right pants pocket and opened fire. Eventually, Kevin and some other kids had all escaped the room as a group as students and teachers were being killed. That's when they all went to Kevin's green backpack and took out some firearms from inside the "magic storage portal" (an import from a planet outside of the solar system called "Ranchop") on the bottom of the backpack and was going to use them against the mean teachers, so now everyone was carrying a weapon. After the group of kids escaped from Englesby, the mean teachers had now decided to insted kill every human on Earth and continued to chase the group of kids. The chase also led to a series of massacres at public places such as Family Pizza in Dracut MA, Frosty Boy also in Dracut, Movie Gallery also in Dracut, Chunky's Cinema & Pub in Pelham NH, and the Lowell Auditorium in Lowell NH. But in the end, Kevin Santos managed to eliminate the mean teachers for good. News about the Mean Teacher Tragedy quickly spread worldwide as newspaper readers, TV viewers, and Internet users were all shocked and suprised about what had just happened. Category:Real life events Category:Movie ideas